LigHter SidE oF The DarK
by TranquilSapphire
Summary: Delicate hands patted his back as Sakura walked around his body and hugged Mikoto who beamed and squeezed her back. He looked at his brother and said "my mate?" He turned around and looked. Yeah definitely my mate.   Vamp fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot. Naruto sadly isnt mine :(

Authors note: rated T (teens) mostly for name calling .So do not read if your not one...cause i dont know how to put a password ! how did you open up the laptop?Im gonna kill YOU!(parents not included):

**Lighter side of the dark**

Blood thirsty, revenge driven vampires .Ever heard of that? Yeah that's what i am .A vixedvampire .Dark theme, dark background, I've got it all, looks ,popularity, money...and am not being vain either .I guess it just IS.

I'm Sasuke Uchiha .The younger son of the most powerful clan? yeah, that one. Technically I'm a closed book, you know with being an uchiha and all? But i guess i still have my likes and dislikes. I don't believe in soul mates that much, love tomatoes and my mom, want to make my dad and brother proud and am pretty fond of a blond idiot, the fox demon.

I was an early riser so was up before anyone in the house, but they never slept just laid on the bed so it didn't really count. I jumped out of my window to take an early run. I don't know why but i felt jittery for no apparent reason .So I took a very long route and ran fast to take of my frustrations on my mood that i didn't understand .Running always calmed me, the way the wind wiped on your face and everything literally flew by you yet you saw every little detail. It never ceased to amaze me .I loved my time alone though i adored my family i still liked the peace and the quite.

Sitting in my mercedez-benz, i sped to school. Yeah i know i should have got a Ferrari but i prefer the classic over the flashy. And don't even ask about school .Do i hate it or what! The vile humans! whoever said they were innocent? there vulgar thoughts made up for their lack of strength. Every vixedvamp would run away just by the thoughts.

I heard a shout and turned to see an orange hyper ball waving madly towards me. I just sighed and walked over .I heard the most irritating sound ever, fan girls screeching! ugh! I turned around to see slutty girls with almost nothing on running towards me. I quickened my stride and reached the classroom where i sat at the very back with the chattering blonde. I don't know why i put up with him. He hadn't stopped talking yet so i just ignored him and stared out of the window.

I was thinking about murdering the winking girls, if they are even allowed to be called that, when all of a sudden the class went quite .I turned around and saw a slender girl looking around the class in curiosity. She was dressed pretty casually but damn! did she look good! huh...? where did that come from? She had slightly wavy pink hair that reached her mid back. Wait PINK? i gasped and she whipped her head towards me looking at me with large shining emerald eyes .I think i heard her gasp but who knows? There was this sudden itch in my hand .I wanted to touch her, hold her, kiss he...ugh what was happening. I still hadn't broken the staring competition .Her eyes held so much emotion .I wasnt even aware of. My heart was pounding. I turned away my head but saw the sudden flash of hurt in her eyes and my heart gave a lurch. She went and sat with a boy .I think his name is Kiba. She gave him a sweet smile and said a pleasant hello. Kibas expression held something that made me want to punch him an d sink my teeth in. Confused by what was going on I went to the teacher ,told her i wasn't feeling well and left. Leaving my car so no one was suspicious i walked in the forest and ran with all i had to the one place i knew i would find solitude.

The light was shining brightly from the windows ,birds chirping with the morning wind and a soft whistling in the vicinity. And i hated it all because it meant another day in a new town where i had to start all over again, go to a new school, get to know a new bunch of back-stabbing strangers and above all hide what i am.

I changed into white shorts with a navy blue off shoulder top. Tying my hair into a pony tail, i quickly wore my strappy brown sandals and ran outside. Jumping into my convertible I sped to school already dreading what was to come.

_Flashback_

_A little girl with bright emerald eyes and pink hair ran towards her door saying "and they were teasing me about my hair and being mean" The whole house was quite. "mom! Mommy where are you? dad? where is everyone?_

_Moving towards the living room she screamed in horror at what she saw._

_End of flashback_

The school was a huge building. Already having my schedule and read the blueprints i knew where my class was and ran towards it knowing i was late.

Entering the classroom, everyone's eyes turned towards me making me feel uncomfortable. I heard a gasp and turned towards the voice. Emerald clashed with onyx. His face was as if perfectly sculpted and smooth. His black yet bluish hair was standing at the end defying gravity, giving him an-out-of-the-bed-look. He had a lean build with muscles at the right places, his shirt clinging to him like a second skin showing off his abs. There was this force pulling me towards him. I couldn't seem to take my eyes of him. He turned away and that little action nearly made me sob, i have no idea why.

I introduced myself and sat with a guy who gave me an uneasy feeling. The dark haired boy stood up and walked to the teacher, said something about not feeling well and left without looking back. It hurt like hell. Like hell.

There was something familiar about the events that just took place that i couldn't put a finger to. Trying to ignore the panging in my chest i replayed the events. He looked perfectly human...OHHHHHHH! he had no heart beat! Can he be what i am? Impossible! He's a V.V.!No way.

Realization hit me hard. Id found a mate. Shit. No freaking way. Damn. And to top it all, a vv. A vv cant choose a vv as a mate. That has never happened before. Never. My heart clenched as the pain in my chest increased. What the hell was he doing? Making the same excuse I ran towards my convertible and sped to my mansion.

My chest rippled with pain as i curled around to try to stop it. I remembered my mom telling me

_Flashback_

"_Sakura dear" she said exasperatedly "vv's and vampires are very different yet the same. VVs have keener senses then vampires, their instincts are more intense which means when they are away from their mate they feel double the pain, the more the distance the more the pain, remember?" she continued after a nod from the pinkette " vv's don't have a vampires sixth sense but they are physically stronger. You know female vv's are very very rare and that you are one? Good girl, your partner most probably would be a vampire like me." _

_End of flashback_

I jumped from my window and ran towards school where i caught his sent and followed it as quickly as i could. I came to a huge castle like mansion and ran across the garden. Without thinking i ripped open the door and ran in with tears streaming down my cheeks. I stood paralyzed at what i saw.

I ran in the house, my head aching. Could a vv have a headache? It seemed like it. I was confused as hell and realized that Sakura could not have been a human. Her movements were to fluid and her hearing was very sharp. No human could have ever heard my gasp. She did. She wasnt a vampire, i could've smelt her from a mile away. Could it be? Could she be a vv? How did she not know who i was? Any vv would have known me yet she didnt show any sign of recognition.

The pain, that i tried to ignore tripled and left me gasping for air. A scream escaped my mouth. Itachi came running in.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! What the hell's going on?"

I was on the floor near my bed curled up in a ball. He came and hugged me. The pain increased another notch and a blood curdling scream escaped my clamped lips. He was rubbing my back soothingly although i could feel his hands quivering slightly. I told him everything slowly while gasping for air.

He was about to say something when my mom and dad growled somewhere on the ground floor. The pain reduced a little and i slightly nodded at him. He ran towards them.

That's when i noticed that the pain had reduced to a tingling sensation. Running down after him i saw my parents and brother crouched in front of a pink haired girl and growling. All i saw was red. I ran and pushed them out of the way and crouched in front of Sakura growling at my family. There expressions were first of shock then realization. This confused me.

Delicate arms hugged me from the back and i froze. My mind caught up with my actions. I was still puzzled as hell but i turned around and hugged the pinkette who was sobbing quietly in my arms.

The pain just vanished and all i could feel was bliss. Pure bliss. Putting my hand under her chin i lifted her head up wiping away the remaining tears and smiling gently at her. I turned to my family with a wary face. They just didnt see that.

My mom smiled a huge smile and cried "Oh Sasuke your mate is simply beautiful!" delightedly. And came to hug her when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her thin waist pushing her gently behind his back. "Mom, she'll get scared" he said with a serious face. Delicate hands patted his back as Sakura walked around his body and hugged Mikoto who beamed and squeezed her back. He looked at his brother and said "my mate?" He turned around and looked at her shining emerald orbs from above his moms back and lost himself in them. Yeah definitely my mate.

AN:so wht do u guys think? Should i carry on?I appreciate flames, so kindly help me wherever you think i lack the potential.


End file.
